In dreams
by Misura
Summary: [YxO] Omi is tired and falls asleep behind his computer.


Together in dreams

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Omi, fluff, nothing even remotely lemony

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

corrected for publication at 28 february 2003, by Misura

**********

__

He was walking in a field of flowers and the world was a perfect place.

Of course he wasn't alone. He would never be alone again if he didn't want to.

Yohji had promised him that.

"Omi?" 

"Hmm?"

"Are you all right?"

Omi turned his head away from the sound, not wanting to leave his dream yet.

__

He smiled at Yohji, who returned the smile and softly stroke his hair.

Obviously the annoying person hadn't taken the hint.

Someone was gently shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"Omi, wake up!"

__

Taking a last wistful look at Yohji, he felt himself fading from his dreamworld.

"What do you want?" he mumbled. "Why do you want me to wake up?"

He turned his head to see whom he could blame for putting an end to his dreaming.

And of course, of all people, it had to be Yohji. Omi sighed, slightly embarrassed.

"Yohji-kun?"

Yohji smiled. His real smile was lots better than his dream-smile.

"I thought I'd better wake you up. If you spend the night in your computer-chair you're going to be sore and sorry tomorrow morning, you know. Why don't you go to bed?"

For a moment Omi thought Yohji meant that last as an invitation ; there was a certain light in his eyes that seemed to suggest the question was not as innocent as it sounded.

Then he berated himself for being such an idiot : of course Yohji wouldn't ever think of him that way. That was only in his dreams. Yohji would probably be shocked if he knew what kind of dreams Omi had about him.

A blush crept up to his cheeks. 

"Uhm, I really need to finish this paper for tomorrow. I didn't have time for it earlier."

Yohji smiled again and brushed a hand through Omi's hair.

"All right, then, just don't fall asleep again, okay? And knock it off if you're too tired. I'm sure your teacher won't mind for just one time."

Omi's face was on fire, and he was infinitely grateful Yohji had already walked away and wasn't there to see it. His exhaustion forgotten he began typing once again, cheeks still flushed.

*****

As Yohji returned to take a look at Omi, he found the boy fast asleep once again.

For a brief moment he considered waking him up again.

Then he softly walked over to Omi's sleeping form.

The boy was smiling, apparently having a pleasant dream. 

Yohji drank in his beauty, taking the opportunity to watch Omi without anyone noticing.

If Omi knew how Yohji felt about him, he'd probably never let Yohji touch him again.

And so Yohji did his best not to stare at him, to treat him like he was a younger brother.

It became a little harder every day ; Omi was just so beautiful.

__

"Yohji, I love you." Omi said, looking up at him. "I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too," he replied. "And I'll never leave you."

He took a look at the paper Omi had been working on. It seemed to be as good as finished.

Gently he put his arms around Omi, lifting the boy from his uncomfortable resting place.

Omi mumbled something. It had sounded like 'Yohji' but he was sure that was just his mind's wishful thinking. Why would Omi mutter his name in a dream?

He carried Omi upstairs to his room. Omi's room that is. If there had been the slightest chance the boy would return his feelings he might have chosen his own instead, if only because it was closer. But for now he'd just have to be satisfied with having Omi's friendship and trust.

It felt wonderful to hold Omi in his arms though.

Almost reluctantly he laid the boy down on his bed and tucked the blankets around him.

Omi looked like a pure, sleeping angel, straight from heaven.

The smile was still on his face, so apparently his dreams were still pleasant.

__

"I've always dreamed about this moment" Omi said.

"You dreamed about sitting here with me watching the sunset?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nooo" Omi giggled. "I dreamed about doing this."

Raising his lips to Yohji's Omi kissed him.

Fervently praying Omi wouldn't wake up, Yohji bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

A chaste kiss, probably the chastest kiss he had ever given anyone.

"Hmm, Yohji?" Omi's voice sounded slurred. He hadn't really waken up.

"Sweet dreams, Omi." Yohji whispered, before turning away.

__

"Is this ever going to happen for real?" dream-Omi asked dream-Yohji.

"Who knows." dream-Yohji answered.

~OWARI~


End file.
